<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Exploration by hot_sauce_on_toast</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28542840">Exploration</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hot_sauce_on_toast/pseuds/hot_sauce_on_toast'>hot_sauce_on_toast</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who &amp; Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Exploring the TARDIS, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inside the TARDIS (Doctor Who), TARDIS Rooms, Thirteenth Doctor Era</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:02:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28542840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hot_sauce_on_toast/pseuds/hot_sauce_on_toast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yaz and Ryan find a room in the TARDIS that displays the Doctors memories, but they just see Bill Potts.</p>
<p> - - - - - </p>
<p>First ever work on AO3, dont know how to do this if we are being honest.</p>
<p>Most of the characters are mentioned by the way.</p>
<p>I'm bad at this, sorry.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Doctor &amp; Bill Potts, Twelfth Doctor &amp; Bill Potts, Yasmin Khan &amp; Ryan Sinclair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Exploration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's bad, just saying that, didn't test read it, also, contains swearing so, yeah.</p>
<p>Half the characters are mentioned by the way, only Yaz and Ryan are in it so far.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yaz knew exploring the TARDIS was a dumb decision, she was fully aware of the fact that one room might be a room dedicated to video games and the next a room full of tarantulas, but did she care? Well yes, but no.</p>
<p>It was fun to explore the TARDIS, she had already wandered into a room full of fezzes, and a library, which she had wanted to stay longer in but the Doctor had found her.</p>
<p>Right, the doctor. Now, Yaz hadn't told the Doctor of her adventures through the TARDIS, and she didn't intend too. The Doctor had told them to stick to a couple rooms, their bedrooms, a kitchen, a bathroom, the control room and a living room. Yaz had quickly deducted the reason why they were kept to said rooms when she wandered into a room of fire-breathing turtles.</p>
<p>Yaz couldn't help herself though, she was a curious woman.</p>
<p> - - - - - </p>
<p>Yaz shut her bedroom door quietly, careful and slow as to not wake up Graham, Ryan or the Doctor (if that woman even slept). She let out a relieved sigh as the door closed silently and began walking down the corridor.</p>
<p>"Yaz, where are you going?" Yaz stopped abruptly as she heard Ryan's tired voice come from behind her.</p>
<p>"Going to the bathroom," She lied, heart beating as fast as a plane.</p>
<p>Ryan sleepily raised his eyebrows with a spectial look on his face. </p>
<p>"The bathrooms back there though," he said, confused showing on his face "I'd give it a minute by the way."</p>
<p>Yaz sighed in disappointment, she knew she would have to tell Ryan, but she didn't expect him to tell the Doctor so, truth be told she wasn't to concerned about.</p>
<p>"Fine, I'm exploring." She admitted blatantly. Ryan's eyes widened. "Exploring? Like, the TARDIS? Does the Doctor know?" He blurted, suddenly waking up.</p>
<p>"Yeah, the TARDIS, and nah, the Doctor doesn't know." She clarified, getting kinda annoyed now, she was itching to discover rooms in the TARDIS.</p>
<p>"Awesome! Can I join?" He asked walking towards Yaz rapidly, excitement clear on his face. Yaz nodded and turned to enter the next corridor. "Sure, let's go, grab a hoodie by the way, some of the hallways are cold." </p>
<p> - - - - - </p>
<p>They had been exploring the TARDIS for around half an hour now and the only interesting room they had found was a room full of every horror movie ever made. The duo turned onto another corridor, this one was cold and as they walked towards the only door on the corridor they got colder. The door was simple, yet also intricate. Neither of them got got it was both but somehow it was.</p>
<p>Wordlessly Ryan opened the door and was greeted by warmth. He let out a small laugh. </p>
<p>"Its warm!" He exclaimed as he entered the room, his joyous expression turning to joy with confusion mixed into it.</p>
<p>The room was big, but sparsely decorated. There was a couch, which looked extremely comfortable, facing a big, blank wall. Yaz sighed, it was warm, but just a empty room.</p>
<p>Yaz turned to leave when she noticed Ryan had begun to walk over to the couch, she stopped and went over to him.</p>
<p>"Ryan, it's just a spare room, come on." She explained, she looked at Ryan's face, he wasn't confused, he was just thinking.</p>
<p>Suddenly Ryan turned and looked to his side, he reached down and picked something up from beside him. A remote, like the one for a TV.</p>
<p>"I don't think so Yaz..." He said, and pointed the remote at the blank wall.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You've read it, its shit, I'm aware.</p>
<p>Have a great day/night and stay safe.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>